


Not Alone

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [16]
Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The stars in the sky look like home (take me home).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



[Space Cases: Not Alone](https://vimeo.com/215322590) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
